Resident Evil Sealed Fate Update
by BrianHansen.Abernathy
Summary: This is an update that me and my friend made, it descibes the editing we did for the Story. Enjoy:D


Hey Everyone, I am going to give you an update on the story im working on with my friend, Resident Evil Sealed Fate Sequel to Resident Evil Phoenix by Red Hope.

Okay, i have posted an outline before on the OC we came up with, but we've made some major changes and editing after a few discovering a few things. One we changed the Age it all Started at along with some of the Military Occupations, and added a few new things.

- The Island Kingdom is attacked by Umbrella when Annie is 15, she survives there for a month, her and her Dead Twin (entity) who is linked to her, save a bird (not sure what kind) but the end result links that bird to their very soul's Letting the Entity or Annie view the area from its eyes. Chloe the entity only has a certain Perimeter she can see, so the bird can go anyway and act as a scout. You See Chloe is Annie's Dead twin who died in their mothers womb, her soul linked to Annie's, the way this whole thing works, is that she acts as more memory storage, and is never sleeping and has a full 360 Degree View of a certain range all around from any angle. she can affect the material world a small amount but going to far from Annie or try to affect the material world to much will cause Annie some major pain. Only she can hear Chloe.

- She was rescued by L.S.S. (Lethal Shadow Squad) Special Forces Phantom Company, (they are a rumor a true legend among other L.S.S. Squads (L.S.S. is a special military unit that is thought of as mere phantoms or legends throughout every military, you don't see them until your dead, they are ghosts they usually complete their mission within a day or night no matter what, They don't take orders from anyone not even the government, they are left alone because of their skill and are way to feared. They take shit from no one if you harm one of them the rest will hunt you down. And one squad among the rest was a true legend Phantom Company, they were a legend among all the other squads, they've never failed a mission and the survival rate for a normal L.S.S. Soldier not in Phantom squad is usually 2 or 3 years. Most of the Members in Phantom Squad have all been there for at least 10-20 years. One man in particular has been there for at least 25-30 Major James Levena a true soldier one who always succeeds. He and his Squad adopted Annie not telling her anything about L.S.S. (yet) and took her back to America where after a few months she joined S.W.A.T. for 6 months where in that time she was almost Captain of her own Squad, then she Enlisted and joined The U.S. Special Forces for another 6th months, She was the Medic for her Squad. She then was transfered to the U.S. Navy and Taught all about the Sea and piloting Ships and being a Captain and She was a really good Strategist, She Spent another 6 months here. Then she went into The U.S. Air Force for 6 months where she was the top of her class in Air Force Academy for piloting and top in the country. (same goes for other Branch Academies) she then transferred to U.S. Force Recon for 6 months where she finnaly went on a Field Mission, Her Main Job was a Field Medic Specialized in Close Quarters Hand to Hand Combat. Was Top 7 Ranked Sniper and Stealth Combatant in her Squad and Academy. Knowledge on all forms of Medicine, Treatments, methods and techniques by this Point (endless Memory thanks to Chloe) 50% Knowledge on most fighting Styles, 50% knowledge on most Guns.

Then Transferred into the U.S. Marines She was Posted in Either Afghanistan/Iran/ or Iraq, She was Trained by Russian Forces (who were brutal in training) Her Specialty was Intel and Information, And top ranked in Torture and Knowledge gaining methods. Thanks to Chloe and her Bird, she always succeeded her superiors were stumped as to how she did it but since her Mission Success was always 100% they didn't care. She was also the LT of her Squad, Alpha Company. By the Age of 18 she was finally told by the Major about the L.S.S. and was transferred into The L.S.S. Rookie Services Academy a whole year. Then transferred at the age of 19 into L.S.S. Special Forces for a total of at least 10 years. Her Designation Phantom Company

Positions:

- Medic/Strategist/Intel

- Nicknames: Bloody Phantom/Phantom Princess

- Deadly CQC Specialist for all L.S.S. Squads worldwide. Was Best Intel Gatherer as well by age of 21 or 22 so far. - the Phantoms knew about Chloe and the Bird. -

Then Umbrella attacked their camp, they used cowardice and trickery attacking with no warning, unleashing a surprise attack on the Phantom's Camp. Almost everyone was wiped, except for a few soldiers, Word Spread, Every squad was outrageous one by one they dropped off the radar Vowing Vengeance, you see a normal squad would incite some rage from a few squads but the complete annihilation of Phantom Company? It unleashed hell, especially when the Major was Murdered and Annie taken by Umbrella. For Years following up to the Outbreak of Apocalypse L.S.S. was always hunting umbrella from the shadows like True Phantoms. Then The Outbreak happened and the world went to hell. over the years following up to the End of Resident Evil Phoenix is when Annie Woke up she knew everything that happened around her thanks to Chloe, She had been kept around the age of 26-28 in Stasis for at least 10-20 years. She Vowed to murder umbrella - her weapon kits and stuff and powers are all the same- * except a few additions.


End file.
